Member Baru Akatsuki
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Chapter akhir! Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPOS, EYD acak-acakan.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kembali lagi di fic humor ku, ngahahaha**

**Hari ini emang bener-bener dah =,="**

**Updtae 3 fic sekaligus dengan cerita yang dadak ngarang (?)**

**Yasudahlah, emang ini pekerjaan ku LOL**

**Fic-fic ku akan ku update pada saat libur kuliah aja, kayak hari sabtu ampe selasa, nah rabu udah mulai kuliah,  
><strong>

**Minggu ini emang lagi bebas tugas...Hahahahaha**

**HAPPY READING MINNA ^_^**

* * *

><p>Nampak seorang, ehem…seekor ikan *Platak,Dilempar Samehada.<p>

Oke kita ulangi,

Nampak seorang pria tampan berperawakan tinggi, berbadan six pack, dengan kulit yang kebiruan sedang mengecek isi dompetnya, ia mojok di pojokan kamarnya agar tidak ketahuan si raja preman alias Kakuzu si tukang palak. (*Author di todong pake Samehada waktu ngetik deskripsi Kisame, deskripsi di atas tidak lain hanyalah kebohongan belaka T,T)

"Udah siap belum?" Seorang pria Uchiha tanpa permisi main nyelonong aja masuk aquarium, eh…kamar Kisame (*apa bedanya?)

"Hayuk…" Kisame nyengir seneng begitu di ajak oleh Itachi ke toko hewan.

Sementara diluar sana ada Deidara, Sasori dan tobi lagi nonton tv, Sasori terpaksa nonton acara kesukaanya tobi yaitu Legenda ular tersedak Lollipop, sementara Deidara sedang sibuk nyariin kutu di kepala Sasori.

"Buset dah…kutunya banyak banget nih Danna, un."

"Brisik lu!" Sasori gak suka kalau kutunya itu disebut kenceng-kenceng.

"Wah…udah dapet berapa tuh kutunya?" Zetsu ikutan nimbrung.

"Ga tau nih kayaknya udah pada bikin pemukiman nih di kepalanya Sasori, un."

"Masa sih? Ada berapa Rw?" Sasori mengerutkan dahinya pertanda shock berat dan heran (?)

"Coba Gue liat." Zetsu penasaran.

Dan ternyata memang benar sodara-sodara, kutunya lagi pada kampanye dalam rangka pemilihan raja kutu yang akan mengambil alih kekuasaan di wilayah kepalanya Sasori.

"Lagi pada kampanye tuh…" Zetsu memberi informasi.

"Masa sih ampe segitunya?" Pein yang baru datang akhirnya tertarik untuk ikutan.

"Coba aja Lider liat" Zetsu memberikan saran

Pein ngeliat ke kepala Sasori, tiba-tiba….

"Kyaaaaaaaa…." Sebuah gayung berhasil nimpuk kepalanya Pein.

"Setttt Dahh…" Pein yang kesakitan dan keheranan Cuma bisa cengo, darimana tuh gayung? Kok bisa keluar dari sela-sela rambut Sasori?

"Lideeeeeer…..Mesumnya masih di pelihara aja, un" Deidara memasang muka 'Sok menasehati'

"Apa salah Gue?" Pein ngusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan gayung "Lagian tuh gayung keluar dari mana sih?"

"Ya jangan tanya tuh gayung keluar dari mana, orang tadi Lider ngintipin ibu kutu yang lagi mandi." Zetsu putih menjawab.

"Gak orang, gak kutu, di intipin semua, dasar Lider maruk." Zetsu hitam menimpali.

Dan ternyata sodara-sodara, tadi itu Pein dengan gak sengaja melihat ke arah Ibu kutu yang lagi mandi.

"Eh…apa'an tadi?" Kakuzu tiba-tiba keluar kamar,

"Apanya?" Jawab Sasori, Deidara, Pein dan Zetsu serempak. Si Tobi lagi konsen ngeliat adegan ular pas lagi kesedak Lollipop.

"Ya tadi itu…kutu ngelempar gayung," Jelas Kakuzu

"Gak tau nih kutu gue bisa ngelempar gayung segala." Ungkap Sasori kesal karena harus dengan sangat terpaksa mengakui dan mengatakan kalimat 'Kutu Gue'.

Cling….Plentrang….Klotak….Keluarlah bola lampu karatan di atas kepala Kakuzu.

"Gimana kalau kutu-kutu Lu di suruh ngelemparin duit?" Ide brilian nan superior keluar dari mulut Kakuzu

"Gak orang, gak kutu, dipalakin semua, dasar bendahara maruk." Zetsu hitam mengulangi kalimatnya tadi.

"Ga usah gila deh lu." Sasori yang merasa gak terima kutu-kutunya dipalakin akhirnya membela juga.

"Bakal gue paksa!" Tegas Kakuzu dan segera mengguncang-guncangkan kepala Sasori.

"Gyaaaa….Lider….Tolongin Gue…" Teriak Sasori histeris.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Itachi dan kisame sedang berada di toko hewan.<p>

Kisame segera ke arah aquarium koleksian Ikan, sedangkan Itachi melihat-lihat koleksian ular.

"Nyari apa mas?" tanya si penjaga toko, yang mulai sekarang kita panggil Kiba.

"Nyari anak gue." Jawab Itachi enteng

"Hah?" Kiba terkejut

"Ya gak lah, kesini ya nyari binatang, dasar!" Seru Itachi.

"Oh…" si penjaga toko Cuma ber 'Oh' ria "Yasut…silahkan pilih."

Itachi melihat-lihat jenis ular yang akan di hadiahkannya pada Sasuke,

"Eh bang, Ular Kadut ada gak?" tanya Itachi dengan bego nya

"Ada…sebentar saya ambilkan." Kiba mengambil sebuah kandang yang isinya ular kadut.

"Ya udah deh saya beli satu." Itachi membayar ular kadutnya itu.

Sementara Kisame….

"Lama banget milihnya." Itachi sudah kecapean nungguin Kisame milih-milih ikan.

"Semuanya cakep-cakep sih" Mata Kisame Love Love.

"ya udah buruan pilih yang mana."

"Nah lu beli apa Chi?"

"Gue beli Ular Kadut buat Sasuke" jawabnya enteng sambil menunjukkan kandang ular yang di jinjingnya.

"Ya udah gue beli yang ini" Kisame nunjuk ikan Koki

"Oh yang itu? Itu ikan Koki dari Amerika." Papar Kiba

"Ya udah lah dari mana aja yang penting ikan." Kisame nyengir gaje.

Di beli lah ikan itu,

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan….<p>

"Chi…Kira-kira ini ikan gue namain siapa ya?" Kisame memandang penuh kasih sayang kepada ikan barunya.

"Inem." Jawab Itachi semena-mena

"Wah…jangan dong, kayak nama pembantu aja." Kisame gak terima.

"Ya udah suketi aja."

"Kayak nama horror, ogah ah, lagian ini kan ikan dari Amrik."

"Bawel amat lu, ya udah namain aja Belinda." Celetuk Itachi

"Bagus juga tuh, Belinda…hahaha…Belinda." Kisame mesem-mesem bahagia (?)

Akhirnya setelah menempuh jarak ribuan kilometer, dengan beberapa rintangan yang menghadang, sampai juga mereka di markasnya.

"Perhatian…..Perhatian…." Kisame teriak-teriak

Yang lain pada memperhatikan Kisame dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Perkenalkan…..Ini anggota baru di sini, namanya Belinda." Kisame menunjukkan pelastik yang berisi ikan Koki.

"What? Enak bener lu ye…main masukin anggota baru, gue yang jadi Lider disini." Pein berkacak pinggang.

"Udahlah Lider…biarin aja, un."

"oooooo….Tidak bisa…" Pein menirukan gaya cinanya Sule

"Asiiiik…Ikan…Ikan…" Tobi loncat-loncat girang

"Dasar kakek girang" gerutu Sasori

"Biarin aja lah Lider, itung-itung buat hiburan." Zetsu menimpali

"Huapah? Hiburan kata lu?" Kisame teriak histeris

Yang lain pada cengo…

"Lu pikir Belinda ini ikan murahan yang bisa dibuat hiburan oleh kalian para lelaki hidung belang." Kisame memeluk pelastik ikannya.

Yang lain pada bergidik jijik.

"Awas kalo ampe tuh ikan makan biaya banyak." Kakuzu menunjukkan bogemnya.

"Menyayangi binatang itu perbuatan mulia." Hidan ceramah.

"Ya udah lah Lider, masih untung kan Kisame ke sini bawa ikan, daripada dia bawa Badak bercula satu kan bisa lebih repot lagi." Papar Itachi

Pein mikir…" Ya udah deh itu berdasarkan kesepakatan kita, lu boleh melihara ikan."

"Yeeeeeeeyyyy…." Tobi makin tinggi aja loncatnya.

"Oh iya ada satu hal lagi, Ini ikan dari Amerika, jadi kalo pengen ngajak ngomong harus pake bahasa Inggris, yah…takutnya kalo pake bahasa Indo gak ngerti." Kisame tersenyum bangga memperkenalkan istrinya(?) yang berasal dari negeri Paman Sam.

* * *

><p>Malam pun telah tiba…Kisame dan Itachi sedang tiduran santai di kamar, Itachi sedang BB'an sama Sasuke sedangkan Kisame masih betah memandangi Belinda,<p>

"Lu liat deh Chi, Belinda hobi banget berenang." Kisame mulai curcol tentang Belinda pada sahabat terdekatnya (?)

"Iya lah, Ikan." Itachi menimpalinya tanpa melihat ke arah Kisame, ia tetap konsen dengan BB nya.

"Liat deh Chi! Liat sini Chi…" Kisame menggoncang-goncangkan badan Itachi samapi BB yang lagi di pegang berhasil mencium lantai.

"Apaan sih Lu…" Itachi merasa kesal.

"Tuh liat, Belinda Licah banget, mulutnya mangap-mangap terus"

"Iya sama kaya elu." Sindir Itachi

"Duh…gue ngerasa hubungan gue udah deket banget ama Belinda" Kisame menangis bahagia

Itachi melihat ke arah Kisame, kemudian melihat Belinda "Masa sih?"

"Iya" Kisame ngelus-elus aquariumnya

"Yah…sekarang gue percaya deh kalo jodoh itu emang mukanya agak mirip." Itachi menahan tawanya.

"Serius lu? Serius gue mirip ama Belinda?" Kisame antusias.

"Errr…Maybe." Itachi ilfeel berat melihat kelakuan patnernya.

"Udah ah gue mau tidur dulu." Kisame membereskan tempat tidurnya, mengambil posisi nyamannya.

"….." Itachi udah males ngeladeninya.

"Chi…boleh pinjem majalah lu kagak?"

"Buat apa?" Itachi heran "Udah lah pinjem majalahnya Pein aja."

"Gak ah, majalah lu aja, majalahnya Pein Cuma ngerusak moral aja."

"Nih…" Itachi menyodorkan majalah Bobo bekasnya Sasuke

"Thanks ya…" Kisame membuka majalah itu dan meletakkannya di depan aquarium.

Itachi mengangkat alis kanannya "Ngapain lu?"

"Ya kali aja Belinda bête berenang terus, kalo cape kan bisa baca-baca dulu sebentar." Kisame berbaring tertidur lelap dan meninggalkan Itachi yang memberikan pandangan –Sarap nih anak- pada Kisame.

**Tamat atau Bersambung (masih bingung)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Haaaahh...tertuang juga ide abal yang muncul dadakan,**

**Masih bingung apa mau multichapter atau oneshot aja,**

**Bingung antara tamat dan bersambung**

**Author plin plan :D**

**Mau Review?**

**Review aja sih, Biar bikin seneng Author :D**

**^GiE^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Setelah melakukan berbagai pertimbangan, maka saya tetapkan Fic ini sebagai fic multichapter.  
><strong>

**Hahahah...Lebay :D**

**Terimakasih yang sudah read and review di chapter sebelumnya, I Freakin' Love You ^_^**

**Ga tau ingin berkata apa, Cekidot aja lah...**

**Typos bertebaran is Maklum :p  
><strong>

**Happy Reading Minna ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ikannya Kisame emang bener-bener bikin susah orang seantero jagat, terbukti di pagi hari ini, kamar mandi ngantri panjang gara-gara kisame kelamaan di dalem.<p>

Duren bertindik eh maksudnya Pein yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sejak 2 jam yang lalu udah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Akhirnya dia ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar mandi dengan emosi terpendamnya (?)

"Woi...Lu ngapain sih? Lama amat!" Lider treak-treak.

"..." ga di respon.

"Jawab gue napa Kis?" udah mulai keluar perempatan di jidatnya.

"..." tak bergeming.

-Emang bener-bener nih pepes hiu- Batin pein dengan ekstra kesal.

Ketika Lider tercinta mau pasang ancang ancang dobrak pintu, tiba-tiba langsung di halangi oleh sang penyelamat harta benda. Entah dari mana si tua bangkotan itu tiba-tiba ngalangin pintu agar tidak jadi rusak.

"Berani dobrak! Bayar 1000.000 ryo Lu!" Emang ini adalah teror paling menakutkan bagi Ninja S rank seperti mereka, bahkan seorang ketua pun takut dengan teror itu.

"Hah...biasa dah lu! Udah ah gue ga jadi mandi." Pein ngeloyor dengan sangat amat putus asa banget (?)

"Woi kecebong laut, buruan lu!" Sasori yang baru datang seenaknya ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar mandi.

"Biasa dong mas, ngetoknya ga usah pake napsu!" Kakuzu menasehati ABG (?) ganteng berambut merah.

Sasori Cuma nguap aja gak ngeladenin kakek dollar yang kerjaannya protes mulu.

"Chi, Kisame lagi apa sih di dalem? Lama amat!" Sasori nanya ke Itachi yang sedang masak mie instant.

"Mana gue tau," Itachi ngaduk-aduk mie nya.

"Kis...buruan Kis...lu mati di dalem apa?" Sasori ngetok-ngetok lagi.

"Woi...ga bisa di bilangin lu ye! Biasa aja ngetoknya!" Kakuzu nyemprot muka Sasori bak hujan lokal di pagi bolong (?)

Krak...pintu kamar mandi terbuka, nampak kisame sedang meluk aquariumnya.

"Ngapain lu di dalem?" Sasori nengok sedikit ke dalam kamar mandi "Ama Isabela lagi." Sambungnya.

"Isabela?" Kisame mikir.

"Ya itu tuh ikan lu." Sasori nunjuk auarium kisame "Ikan melihara ikan." Cibirnya.

"Ngasal aja lu nyebut nama bini gue! Ini Belinda, bukan Isabela, untung aja dia ga ngambek, kalo ngambek bisa gaswat." Kisame berlalu meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang dalam perasaan yang kalut karena menyadari bahwa salah satu anggota Akatsuki udah mulai menunjukkan ciri-ciri pengidap penyakit hiu gila.

* * *

><p>Hari ini rencananya Sasori dan Deidara mau berangkat ke mall, biasa...belanja bulanan, sasori mau beli peralatan boneka barbie sedangkan Deidara mau belanja Nendo. Emang ada yang jual Nendo di mall ya? ya anggep aja ada yang jual, ini Negara Hi coy, apapun ada, nyari topengnya Tobi aja ada, apalagi barang sepele yang seLevel ama Nendo, di got juga banyak. (Di Ledakin ama Deidara.)<p>

Di Mall...

Mereka berangkat bertiga, Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi, nah pas banget kan? udah kayak keluarga bahagia aja.

Orang-orang yang melewati mereka bertiga pasti pada membatin, bertanya-tanya, apa warna kuning di campur warna merah jadinya Item ya? ato jangan-jangan itu anak hasil selingkuhan, ya pantes aja sih selingkuh, orang bapaknya ganteng, eh...bapaknya yang mana ya? yang rambutnya merah apa yang rambutnya kuning?. Lupakan saja so'al omongan orang, gak bakal ada habisnya.

"Danna...kita beli titipan Kisame dulu aja, un." Deidara berhenti di stand peralatan ikan.

"Lu aja deh yang beli, gue mau kesana dulu." Sasori nunjuk ke arah toko buku.

Dan akhirnya Sasori memisahkan diri dari kedua kampret yang udah cukup membuat hidupnya menderita.

Sasori milih-milih buku yang menarik buat dibaca, Cewek-cewek di sekitar toko itu melirik ke arah Sasori, ya maklum lah, orang ganteng emang selalu di perhatiin. udah wajar banget bagi Sasori.

Cewek bermata emerland menghampiri Sasori yang sedang ngeliatin cover-cover buku desain boneka.

"Eh mas, kenalan dong." Cewek itu ngajak kenalan dengan genitnya.

"Boleh." Sasori emang cowok ganjen.

"Nama ku Sakura." Cewek bernama Sakura itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Gue Sasori." Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Mas kerja dimana?" Sakura penasaran ama cowok baby Face yang berada di hadapannya.

"Saya cuma usaha beberapa hotel bintang 4 dan 5 di Konoha dan Suna." jawab Sasori sambil baca-baca buku yang ada ditangannya.

-Wow...Konglomerat nih- batin Sakura "Mas Tinggal dimana?"

"Sunagakure Mansion." enteng banget nih bocah jawabnya.

-Wih...Mansion coy- Batin sakura "Pasti rumahnya gede ya mas?"

"Gak ko, cuma 4000 m2." ngasal banget.

-Wah...emang bener nih cowok, udah ganteng, kaya lagi- "Pasti mobilnya banyak ya mas?"

Sasori mikir "Sedikit kok, cuma ada Ferarri, Jaguar, Mercedes, BMW ama Lamborghini aja."

-Wah...cowok idaman nih- "Mas udah punya Istri?"

"Pacar aja kagak punya, apalagi istri."

-Nyalon ah- "Mas ngerokok gak?"

"Gak, Rokok itu gak bagus buat kesehatan."

-Ganteng, kaya, sehat lagi- "Suka minum minuman keras gak mas?"

"Sorry No drugs." Sasori sok Cool

-Wah kereeeeeen- "Mas suka main judi gak?"

"Nggak lah, ngapain juga judi?, ngabisin duit aja."

-Emang sempurna nih cowok- "Mas suka dugem ga?"

"Oh...Tiadak...tidak..." Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

-Baik banget nih cowok- "Mas suka main cewek ya?"

"Gue setia tau."

-So Sweeeeeeeet- "Eh mas, ngomong-ngomong mas hobinya apa?" Sakura memperpendek jarak nya dengan Sasori.

"Bohongin orang." jawaban yang enteng namun berarti banyak bagi Sakura.

Dan...

Shannarooooooooo...

* * *

><p>Sasori pulang ke markas dengan keadaan bonyok.<p>

"Danna ga bisa di bilangin sih,un" Deidara membersihkan luka Sasori dengan kapas "Ga usah godain cewek terus, un." sambungnya.

"Gue gak nggodain! dia nya aja yang deketin gue." Sasori membela diri.

"Biasa lu Sas, pulang bonyok di pukulin cewek." Pein berkacak pinggang di depan Sasori. "Contoh gue nih, cowok sopan, ga pernah kurang ajar sama cewek, ga bakal bonyok kayak elu."

"Halah...ngeles aja lu," Itachi yang baru datang seenaknya nampol kepala Pein "Kemaren siapa yang minta tolong gue gara-gara di kejar ibu-ibu kompleks sebelah?" Itachi mengingatkan kejadian memalukan itu.

"Oh...jadi lu doyannya ama ibu-ibu ya?" Sasori cekikikan.

"Itu gak seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Lider emang jago ngeles.

"Chiiiiiiii..." Teriakan histeris mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa'an?" Itachi balas teriak.

"Buruan sini Chi...Belinda " Kisame terdengar menangis "Belinda kenapa kau begini!" Kisame Histeris.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Apakah yang terjadi pada Belinda?**

**Hahahaha...akhirnya, jadi juga chapter 2,**

**maap lama banget, baru selesai UAS =,="**

**Thanks For RNR**

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^**


	3. Chapter 3

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Aduh...sudah sekian lama fic ini di abaikan begitu saja.

saya minta maap banget nih ^^

Ada teman yang mengingatkanku di PM untuk segera mengupdate fic ini.

dan akhirnya saya Update.

Silahkan baca ^^

* * *

><p>Anggota Akatsuki itu ibarat tubuh manusia, jika satu tersakiti, maka semua akan merasakan sakitnya. Mereka selalu kompak dalam berbagai hal. Contohnya ini, saat Kisame berteriak meminta tolong –yah walaupun Kisame orang ga penting banget—tapi mereka tetep perduli. Semuanya pada ngumpul di kamar Kisame untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Belinda –istri Kisame—.<p>

Belinda menggelinjang di dalam Aquarium. Cuap-cuap mulutnya menjadi _slow mition _mode yang menandakan umurnya gak bakal lama. Gaya berenangnya yang lurus menjadi miring-miring kaya _Dancer_ nya Lady Gaga –bedanya Belinda berpakaian sopan. Gak pake Bh ama Cd doang kek penari ular—

Kisame semakin histeris menyaksikannya. Kesedihannya bertambah ketika ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ika—eh...Bini lu kenapa Kis?" tanya Pein sok perduli.

"Gak tau nih, tiba-tiba aja jadi begini...hiks..hiks..."

Itachi mengamati air aquarium yang agak berbeda. Ada sedikit minyak-minyak gitu. Gak tau lah apa. Bayangin aja di sini Itachi lagi pakai topi koboi sambil megangin Luv alias kaca pembesar. Saking pinternya Itachi, dia ngebiarin kaca pembesar itu memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga Ikan –ehem—Istrinya Kisame semakin menggila karena kepanasan. Untung aja otaknya Kisame gak ampe kesitu, jadi dia nganggep itu wajar aja karena efek yang entah apa namanya (?)

"Udah di kuras belum?" Itachi memasukkan kaca pembesarnya di kantong jubah Akatsuki.

"Udah Chi...kan tadi pagi aku habis mandi sama Belinda." Entah untuk alasan apa Kisame blushing berat.

"Keracunan kali, un."

"Huaaaa..." Kisame malah nangis lagi.

Si kuning berkuncir itu langsung di kirimi death glare dari Itachi.

"Beli lagi aja apa susahnya sih." Sasori paling males ngurusin yang beginian.

Yah...pembaca tahu kan siapa yang sekarang lagi menghadiahkan death glare pada Sasori?

Kakuzu langsung berniat kabur dari kerumunan. Lalu di tahan oleh Konan.

"Bawa ke Dokter aja Kis." Saran Konan "Kakuzu, masih ada uang kan?"

"Kagak! Gue juga sayang Istri kali." Bantah Kakuzu lalu memeluk recehannya.

"Lagian mana ada Dokter ikan." Kata Itachi.

Hening...mereka berpikir keras untuk memecahkan masalah.

"Aaaaa...kebanyakan mikir lu pada!" Kisame mulai geram "Kalau tidak segera di selamatkan, nanti Belinda bisa mati. Lu tau kan kayak gimana gue kalau udah marah?"

Aktsuki mengerutkan dahi berjamaah. Menyiratkan tatapan 'Emang kayak gimana kalau lu marah?'.

Akhirnya Itachi yang udah _soulmate_ banget dengan Kisame pun menyadari seperti apa jika Kisame marah.

"Minna...turuti saja kemauannya." Itachi berbisik. Sementara Kisame masih meratapi Istrinya "Gawat kalau Kisame marah."

"Emannya kenapa, un?"

Di dalam bayangan mereka tergambar Kisame yang sedang ngamuk dan memasuki mode Sage. Merapal jutsu dan...BYURRR...Markas Akatsuki tinggal namanya saja seperti pulau Atlantis yang telah hilang tertelan Air. Jadi kesimpulannya mereka ngeri. Kecuali Kakuzu, tenggelampun tidak masalah selama tenggelam itu Gr-Gr-Gr-Gratis!

"Gyaaaaaaa..." Semua berteriak kompak. Saking kompaknya sampai mereka membayangkan hal yang sama. Es batu banget yah akatsuki, Alhamdulillah yah, bisa kompakan.

Jadilah si ketua mengumumkan misi dadakan mereka untuk mencari _The Great Doctor Ever in 21st Century_. Nah...nama misinya sedikit bahkan banyak maksa banget biar kedenger keren –siapa lagi kalau bukan kerjaan Pein yang kena _Syndrom Narcicus oligosporus—_. Padahal gak usah muluk-muluk gitu juga belum tentu ada Dokter yang mau datang ke markas dekil untuk bekerja keras dengan upah sangat kecil –Hell...No!— gak sebanding banget kan untuk tenaga medis macem Orochimaruk (?). slogan Dokter di Konoha kan _'No Money – Go to Hell'_...Hih...ngeri sangat ya Minna?! –Semoga Dokter di Indonesia gak gitu—

Akhirnya mereka berangkat misi untuk mencari TGDEI21C –biar keren pake kode-kode kayak di pilem pilem action—.

Di mulut gua, mereka tampak kebingungan mau mulai dari mana.

"Siapa ke Konoha, Siapa ke Kiri, Siapa ke Iwa, Siapa ke Kumo, Siapa ke Suna?" Sasori menggerutu kesal akibat kelalaian sang Leader yang lepas tanggung jawab setelah mengumumkan misinya dan masuk kamar begitu saja bareng Konan.

"Kita ke desa masing-masing aja, sekalian mudik gitu." Zetsu putih udah kangen banget kampung halaman.

"Lah...ini misi bray! Lebaran entar tahun depan! Malah mau pada mudik. Ya Jashin...kenapa hamba di kelilingi otak-otak udang begini, dasar sampah!."

"Eh...Hidan! kalimat lu tuh ya. Gak mikir dulu kalo ngomong. Kayak flamer aja lu!" bentak Itachi

"Psstt...nanti ada yang marah, un."

"Udahlah, malah lari ke situ lagi." Kakuzu yang paling tua menengahi. "Gini aja—"

Semua anggota Akatsuki minus KoIn dan Tobi, memperhatikan momen langka dimana Kakuzu bertindak bijak. Es batu banget yah...Kakuzu.

"Gini aja—daripada pusing-pusing, kita nyari dokter yang harganya murah aja."

1

2

3

KATSU! DHUAAAAAAARRR

"_GUE KIRA LU BAKAL BERTINDAK BIJAK! DASAR MATA DUITAN!"_ mereka yang tadinya diam memperhatikan, malah berbalik menjadi teriak-teriak.

"_APA SIH LU PADA! JANGAN MARAH DONG! GUA KAN GAK BILANG KALO GUE MAU NGOMONG BIJAK!" _yang dibentak malah membalas bentak.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Belinda bisa langsung kejer begitu ya? Dan apa pula misteri minyak-minyak yang ditemukan oleh Detektif Tachi?

_**Flashback**_

Kisame menaruh aquarium berisi istrinya yang sedang berenang-renang bahagia bak bintang bolywood yang baru gajian. Otak Hiu nya memikirkan sesuatu yang indah –seperti semacam rangkaian bunga—. Ternyata Hiu-kun sangat romantis juga, otak pas-pasannya merancang sebuah dinner privat yang tentu saja akan dilakukan di gudang belakang. Untuk persiapan dinnernya nanti malam, Hiu-kun berinisiatif untuk membeli makanan terlbih dahulu, yah pembaca tahu kan apa yang bakal di beli –pelet—.

Di tengah jalan menuju pintu keluar. Hiu-kun bertemu dengan Tobi yang habis mainan Gula pasir di dapur.

"Kisame...mau kemana?" Nah...si Tobi malah jadi korban iklan, ia menjilati tangannya yang penuh gula dan bertanya dengan nada seperti Afika.

Kisame hanya melirik tajam mahluk 'najong' di sampingnya. Lalu pergi. Ciah...kayaknya _manner _ klan Uchiha udah mulai nular-nular sedikit ya pada diri Hiu-kun.

"jangan banyak tanya lu Tob. Kisame sedang mengalami masa-masa indah dalam siklus hidupnya." Kata Sasori sambil memandangi Kisame yang perlahan menjauh.

"Siklus?" otak Tobi gak bakalan nyampe kesini –ke siklus— apa pula itu artinya?

"Danna kayak guru Biologi aja ngomongin siklus hidup,un."

"Emang bener kok. Nih aku baru baca semalem." Sasori menyodorkan buku tebal yang berjudul 'Siklus Hidup Mamalia laut'.

"Jadi Kisame-senpai mau kemana tadi."

"Yeah...Dinner Maybe." Sasori mengangkat bahu dan ngeloyor pergi.

"Huaaa...Kisame romantis juga,un." Kedua mata Deidara ber-blink-blink ria.

"?"

"Dinner itu pasti momen yang menyenangkan. Berdandan cantik dan wangi. Kyaaa. Un."

Dei...sadar Dei...lu pan cowok?

"Oh...jadi Dinner itu cantik dan wangi ya. Oke oke...Tobi ngerti."

Bencana ini dimulai dari kesalahpahaman Tobi tentang deskripsi Dinner. Dengan berbagai peralatannya, Tobi memasuki kamar Kisame yang tidak di kunci. Ia meletakan beberapa kotak rias kecil dan satu botol parfum.

Tobi memandangi Belinda yang bercuap-cuap tanpa arti.

"Belinda-chan udah cantik kok. Terus apa lagi ya yang kurang." Muka polosnya berkerut –bukan berkerut karena tua, tapi karena lagi mikir—"Aha!" sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas. Lagi-lagi si Tobi jadi korban Iklan.

"Belinda-chan masih bau amis. Di wangiin dulu yaa~~"

Srot-srot-srot... Tobi menyemprotkan minyak wangi kedalam air. Lalu mengaduknya seperti di demo-demo masak itu loh, Minna.

Aquarium itu di kobok untuk memastikan sudah wangi atau belum. Ewwh...ternyata masih amis. Makin wangi, makin Dinner, batinnya. Ditumpahkannya minyak wangi satu botol. Dan seketika belinda menjadi berubah Mood yang tadinya berenang-renang riang, sekarang jadi berenang-renang siap mati. Setelah merapikan peralatan riasnya kembali. Tobi pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

_**Falshback end**_

Karena Dokter di negara tempat Akatsuki tinggal memiliki slogan yang sama –_No Money – Go to Hell_— maka secara singkat dan tanpa dipaparkan bagaimana perjuangan mereka, akhirnya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Lagipula rasanya sudah terlambat. Di dalam ruangan sana, Kisame sudah menggumandangkan puisi milik Chairil Anwar yang berjudul 'Aku'

Puisi itu ditulis tangan oleh Kisame di atas secarik kertas sobek yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah percintaan antara Romeo dan juliet versi bawah air.

_Kalau sampai waktuku_

_Ku mau tak seorangpun kan merayu_

_Tidak juga kau_

_Tak perlu sedu sedan itu_

_Aku ini binatang jalang_

_Dari kumpulan yang terbuang _

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." Kisame tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ini perasaan yang ambigu. Apa dia menangis karena kematian Belinda atau karena dia menyadari bahwa 'Dia binatang jalang dari kumpulan yang terbuang'? ah...lupakan. kasihan dia, jangan ditertawakan terus.

Akhirnya Kisame menyudahi pembacaan puisi yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan temanya hari ini.

Upacara pemakaman berlangsung sangat khidmat. Semua berkabung –dalam pikiran Kisame, padahal gak ada yang berkabung samasekali—. Upacara berlangsung di toilet belakang markas. Sangat pas sekali untuk menggambarkan suasana hati kisame yang galau, mengingat kondisi toiletnya pun membuat orang galau jika memasukinya.

Hidan memimpin upacara.

"Ehem...di sini terbaring—" Hidan melirik Belinda yang sudah kaku mengambang di lubang toilet, akhirnya ia meralat kalimatnya "Di sini mengambang seekor Ikan bernama Miss. Belinda Hoshigaki. Istri. Ibu. Saudara dan teman kita. Semoga tenang di pangkuan Jashin."

Setelah itu Kisame maju. Tangannya gemetar memegang gayung yang penuh berisi air bak. Hatinya tak kuasa menahan rasa kehilangan yang bergolak hebat.

"Selamat tinggal Belinda. Tidur yang tenang. Mimpi yang indah." Gumamnya.

Byur...Air segayung membawa belinda pergi kedalam septiktank di dalam sana.

Semua orang bubar meninggalkan Kisame. Kecuali Itachi.

Sahabatnya itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kisame "Sabar Kis. Gak ada yang abadi."

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." hanya isakan yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Cinta pertama emang gak pernah sukses. Sabar ya bray."

Setelah nasihat terakhir itu, Itachi meninggalkan toilet dan Kisame yang sama-sama bikin galau warga sekampung (?)

Kalau saja Kisame tahu penyebab kematian Belinda, bah...Tobi udah habis dipanggang dan gak bakalan ada Tobi lagi nantinya di Komik Naruto. Dan yang jelas kalau gak ada Tobi, komik naruto udah tamat dari dulu.

Akhirnya...

Kisame sendiri lagi. Kekasihnya pergi. Cinta pertama memang selalu gagal.

Hayoo...siapa yang mau jadi penggantinya Belinda? Buruan daftar! Gak bakal nyesel lho, Hiu-kun Es batu banget yah...Ruomantuis...eaaa ^^

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Nah...ini pendek sekali kan?<p>

Maklum ya Minna, saya banyak hutang fic *Alesan*

dan yang terakhir...

Ayo...siapa yang mau menenangkan galaunya Kisame? daftar aja. Gratis kok. Muahahahaha


End file.
